Universal firearm accessory rails such as the widely used “Picatinny rail” (i.e., MIL-STD-1913 rail) provide a standardized platform for attaching auxiliary devices or accessories (e.g., telescopic sights, magnifiers, tactical lights, night vision devices, bipods, tripods, etc.) to firearms. Today, such accessory rails are commonly mounted on firearms as they allow users to easily modify firearm configurations by quickly attaching and detaching accessories to and from the mounting projections of the rails.
Generally, accessories are coupled to accessory rails by utilizing mount adapter devices, which are configured to releasably attach to the rails. Once an accessory is coupled to a mount adapter device, the releasable locking mechanism of the adapter device allows a user to modify firearm configurations by selectively attaching, detaching, and reattaching the adapter device, which is coupled to the accessory, to the firearm as needed.
Although mount adapter devices provide the advantage of quick field modification of firearm configurations, said adapter devices also present several disadvantages. For example, these adapter devices increase the size and bulk of the overall firearm configuration which makes attached accessories more susceptible to being inadvertently forced out of position on the rail by an external force or upon an accidental impact.
Moreover, many mount adapter devices employ locking levers to lock the adapter device to the rail, and it is well known in the art that such locking levers are prone to breakage. Upon breakage, in military engagement settings for example, users would not have time to replace the broken adapter device and would be forced to abandon their mission or to complete the mission without the aid of a needed accessory.
Another problem with employing mount adapter devices is that the attachment mechanism requires two steps, namely, attaching the accessory to the adapter device and then attaching the adapter device to the rail. Additionally, many adapter devices are not designed to account for the different dimensions that are seen among different accessory rails; this results in the adapter devices damaging the rails, as well as the failure of the adapter devices to provide secure attachment to all rails.
Another notable disadvantage is that certain accessories, including certain bipods, are not generally designed to be coupled to mount adapter devices. Bipod accessories are widely used for supporting and stabilizing firearms. Due to factors such as vibration, recoil, user fatigue, or accidental contact with external objects, users are unable to support and stabilize a firearm in a non-moving position for any considerable amount of time. Thus, users often employ bipods to support and stabilize firearms on the ground, a low wall, a bench rest, or other object, thereby reducing user fatigue and permitting increased shooting accuracy.
Even though bipods offer many advantages to firearm users, bipods also present the disadvantage of reducing the portability of firearms by increasing the weight and the size of the complete firearm configuration. This is because many bipods are not designed for quick and easy attachment to and detachment from a firearm. Rather than employing mount adapter devices for attachment to firearms, many bipods are configured to attach to firearms by utilizing a sling stud or a similar bipod adapter stud, which may be included with or added to a forearm or forward end of the firearm. For example, the so-called “Harris Bipods,” which are widely used and well-known in the art, such as the bipod disclosed by Harris in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,620, include an upper attachment configuration which is configured to attach to a sling stud on a firearm. As further explained below, conventional devices and mechanisms utilized for bipod attachment present several disadvantages.
A major problem with conventional bipod attachment is the inability to mount bipods, particularly Harris Bipods, to firearms without requiring the use of special tools and/or the machining or modification of the firearm by specialty gunsmiths to accommodate a bipod adapter stud. Not only is such modification expensive, but it can also mar the finish of the firearm. In addition to being difficult to install, many bipod adapter studs and sling studs are nearly impossible to remove without causing severe damage to the firearm stock. Further, the use of studs can create a dangerous situation as the studs have a tendency to become loose or to completely disconnect from the firearm. This can result in the bipod inadvertently detaching from the firearm, thereby causing the firearm to unexpectedly fall and possibly misfire. Another disadvantage is that protruding studs, extending beyond the surface of the firearm stock, often scratch and disfigure shooting rests, furniture, and other surfaces. Furthermore, attaching a bipod to a stud is difficult and frustrating since the two attachment pins of the bipod's upper attachment configuration must be perfectly aligned with and inserted into a small aperture in the stud in order to properly attach to the stud. This is an especially difficult, if not impossible, task to complete in dark settings.
In accordance with the foregoing, there is an increased need for a device and a mechanism that provides for direct accessory attachment to accessory rails, thereby eliminating the need for a separate mount adapter device or installation of a bipod adapter stud. Opposed to prior devices and mechanisms that require tools or two hands to attach a bipod to a firearm, a device is needed that provides a quick and effortless attachment mechanism for releasably attaching accessories, particularly bipods, to firearms without the necessity of tools and requiring only one hand. Additionally, a device is needed that provides a more compact and lightweight overall firearm configuration. Further, a device is needed that provides consistent and secure attachment of accessories to firearms and that is not susceptible to breakage, thereby allowing attached accessories to withstand the impact of external forces.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for a device and a mechanism for attaching accessories to firearms which overcomes, mitigates, or solves the above problems in the art. It is a purpose of the disclosed device and mechanism to fulfill this and other needs in the art which will become more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.